<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Song by TheHeroOfHeroes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744422">Our Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes'>TheHeroOfHeroes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short side story to main work, Adventure of a Lifetime.</p><p>The group arrives on a shore familiar to Wild.  The picturesque scene brings back fond but painful memories for The Historian.  Warriors desires to one day learn more about his person's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC &amp; OC, Warriors &amp; OC (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AUTHOR’S NOTE:  Another side story to Adventure of a Lifetime.  I was avoiding song-based fics, but I couldn’t help this idea.  Although this is intended to be ambiguous as to when it happens in the timeline of the main story, it is timeboxed where Warriors knows of my OC’s past but still does not know his true name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool, comfortable breeze blew through The Historian’s chocolate hair as he gazed pensively out at the vast ocean. He and the nine Heroes of Hyrule had ended up back in his and Wild’s era thanks to another dark portal, this time connecting Twilight’s world to theirs. As they stepped out of the portal, each man was greeted to a beautiful sunset that painted the evening sky with assorted oranges, reds, and yellows. Looking at their Sheikah Slates, The Historian and Wild concluded they had arrived near Shoqa Tatone Shrine.</p><p>“This is Puffer Beach,” Wild explained before rambling about a quirky girl he had met here named Loone who was interested in Guardians and Ancient Orbs to the point of obsession.</p><p>The Historian was not listening. The conversations between the others had faded into the background as he stepped to the ocean’s edge, letting the water lap the toes of his boots as his senses took in the salty breeze and the leafy palm trees. Slowly looking up and across the horizon, he could see the stars begin to twinkle in the darker hues of the clear sky.</p><p>The tanned man blinked; certain it was because of dirt in his eye as he wiped the wetness away. The painted scene in front of him was stirring up a fond memory, seemingly so distant now. In his homeland now forever gone, there was a similar beach, the popular attraction for a small resort town. He recalled his lover taking great lengths to orchestrate a trip for the two of them to that quaint village. Seeing as their king’s war was about to commence, it was to be a trip to remember for the rest of their lives in the event something tragic were to happen to either of them. The Historian remembered Sir Alex’s excitement to surprise his childhood best friend and lover with the details of their getaway trip, beaming from ear to ear as he quickly explained how they were going to make the journey and what The Historian could expect them to do while there. It had taken them two full days of briskly riding atop Sir Alex’s steed to arrive, giving them some serious saddle soreness. In the end, it had all been worth it in The Historian’s eyes.</p><p>The two lovers had spent a day simply enjoying each other’s company on the white sandy beach in their swimwear, digging their toes into the soft earth. Eventually, they had decided to go treasure hunting after hearing rumors of buried treasure the royal family kept hidden in the caves and alcoves nearby. Although they had not succeeded in finding any purported loot, they had shared plenty of laughs and fond smiles that could never be bought with silver and gold.</p><p>Sir Alex had helped his boyfriend build an immense sandcastle, a work of art so big, the village children came to see and to be astounded. Not wanting the locals to miss out on the fun, they encouraged the kids and anyone else nearby to help them build the piece until it towered over the group. The Historian recalled that the most fun happened afterwards, when he and Sir Alex invited everyone to see who could demolish as much of the castle as possible in the fastest time. A cacophony of shouting and laughter could be heard throughout the village that afternoon.</p><p>The Historian smiled sadly as he dove further into his memories. He pictured himself and Sir Alex camping out on the beach, the evening sun painting the sky in broad strokes of color. They had built a comforting fire from a combination of dried driftwood and a few bundles of firewood they had purchased from the village’s general store.</p><p>The Historian closed his eyes, feeling tears welling up behind his eyelids as he remembered the sensation of Sir Alex pulling him to the knight’s side, letting The Historian rest his head on the Sir Alex’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing me here, Alex. I cannot begin to show you how much I appreciate this.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome, my love. You’ve been under so much stress lately that I just had to something. This was the least I could do.”</p><p>The two men kissed gently, eyes twinkling with a fondness and understanding they had shared since childhood. “I have a surprise for you,” Sir Alex whispered happily, a knowing smirk on his face. The Historian looked at his boyfriend quizzically.</p><p>“Oh? The trip wasn’t enough that you had to surprise me with something else too?” The Historian teased.</p><p>The knight turned to grab his guitar, a gift The Historian had given him for his birthday many years prior. It was the knight’s most precious possession.</p><p>“I wrote our song.”</p><p>“We have a song now? Are we really that couple? Like the ones we hear about in the capital tabloids?” The Historian laughed, getting a frown from his boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey! I worked hard on this you know! I mean, it won’t be the last song I write for you, but still!” Sir Alex pouted. The Historian smiled as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “You know I’m only teasing. I find it endearing that you wrote a song for us, hon. Please let me hear it.” Sir Alex smiled happily.</p><p>“Okay. Here goes. Oh, and just so you know, it has verses for me and for you, so you’ll have to sing too.”</p><p>“What wait?”</p><p>=====</p><p>“Alex…” The Historian whispered, barely auditable to himself as the ocean’s wind drowned out the name. He was too lost in thought to notice a single tear slip down his cheek. Before he could partake further into his mind’s imagery, a gentle pat on the shoulder disturbed his reverie.</p><p>“Historian?”</p><p>The man flinched at the unexpected touch. He had been so distracted by his memories that he did not hear Warriors walk up behind him. The hero was giving him a soft but concerned look. The Historian blinked confusedly at Warriors, his mind feeling muddled as he quickly came back to the present.</p><p>“Warriors?” he croaked, thrown off by the feeling of sadness in his voice. Warriors quietly brought his hand up to The Historian’s cheek, using his thumb to gently wipe away traces of a tear.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” Warriors asked gently.</p><p>“I… hadn’t even noticed…” The Historian mumbled back, turning his head back to the ocean. Warriors cupped the smaller man’s jaw to gently pull The Historian’s gaze back.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Warriors inquired further, being as gentle as he could with his tone. The Historian gave him a somber smile.</p><p>“Yeah… just partaking in a little nostalgia.”</p><p>Warriors’ expression indicated he was still concerned but said nothing. Instead, the hero pulled The Historian into a hug, gently rubbing his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. Having rested his chin on The Historian’s shoulder opposite of where their companions could see, Warriors took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his person’s neck.</p><p>“I’m always here for you. You know that, right?”</p><p>The Historian’s teary eyes widened at Warriors words as he recalled more of his memory.</p><p>“I’m always here for you. You know that, right?” Sir Alex asked.</p><p>“Yes, Alex. I’ve known that since we were kids. You’ve always been there for me, and I for you.”</p><p>Sir Alex had held his boyfriend tightly to his chest as they were preparing to fall asleep in their sleeping bag.</p><p>“When this war is over, do you think we can finally get married?” Sir Alex asked. The Historian let out a depressed sigh.</p><p>“Just be patient, Alex. I know we’ve been engaged over a year now, but we have to plan this carefully. But rest assured, one way or another, we’ll be married.” He looked up into Sir Alex’s eyes. “I can’t think of life without you. You are my everything. I cherish you more than life itself.”</p><p>Warriors felt his person let out a ragged sigh. “Warriors…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I… think... I need some time alone with my thoughts. Please.”</p><p>The hero let go of his person, seeing an unrelenting sadness behind the beautiful multicolored irises The Historian possessed. Flashing a sad smile, the smaller man walked over to the base of a nearby palm tree and seated himself, resuming his gaze once more at the setting sun on the horizon. Warriors could feel his own heart aching. He did not like seeing The Historian upset, but he figured it was not his place to ask about The Historian’s past if the man was not willing to share it right now. Feeling powerless to help, Warriors respected the smaller man’s wishes by making his way to the others, smelling Wild’s cooking upon the breeze.</p><p>=====</p><p>“What’s wrong with The Historian?” Hyrule asked as he bit into a piece of bread. He had dipped the piece into some of Wild’s superb stew.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but he asked for some time alone. I have a feeling something about this beach brought up painful memories for him. Memories he’s not intent on discussing with us. Not right now, anyway,” Warriors mumbled. The others sensed a noticeable hint of sadness in Warriors’ own voice.</p><p>“What’s got you all down?” Legend asked his banter partner. Although he was not good at showing it, Legend cared a lot about his comrades. Seeing Warriors not being himself bothered him.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I’m gonna go see if Historian wants some dinner.” Warriors got up without another word as he made his way towards the palm tree several paces away.</p><p>As the hero’s boots slipped on the soft sand, he could hear something faint over the sound of the wind and waves.</p><p>“Is that… an instrument?”</p><p>Curious, Warriors stalked quietly over to the backside of the large palm tree. Sitting at its base was The Historian, having removed his hooded coat and hung it on a lower branch of the tree. In his hands was a guitar.</p><p>“Where did he get that?” Warriors thought to himself.</p><p>“Warriors, I know you’re there. I can hear you.”</p><p>Warriors felt an embarrassed flush on his cheeks as the realization set in. He had been spying on The Historian and got caught.</p><p>“Well? Are you going to come sit with me, Eye-Shadow?” The Historian asked cheekily.</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief that his person was not angry with him, Warriors came around the tree to sit next to the shorter man. The Historian was playing notes here and there by heart.</p><p>“Um, where did you get a guitar?” the hero asked.</p><p>“I’ve had it stored away in my Sheikah Slate.”</p><p>“But when did you get it? I’ve never seen you with it before.”</p><p>“I bought it in one of the villages we passed through some time ago. I just never found a moment’s reprieve to play it.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“Can I play you something, War?” The Historian asked. Warriors looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Uh… sure. I’d love to hear you play.”</p><p>The Historian said nothing as he began playing a sequence of notes. It sounded so well-practiced despite Warriors never having seen his person play this instrument. Soon, The Historian began to sing. His voice was so well mannered, clinging well to the pitches and tones that Warriors could only watch in awe as The Historian sang to him.</p><p>
  <em>When I was young, I fell in love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We used to hold hands, man, that was enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then we grew up, started to touch</em>
</p><p>Sir Alex’s tones rang pleasantly in The Historian’s ears. His love wrote this song just for them. No one else could ever take that away.</p><p>
  <em>I know your daddy didn't like me much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he didn't believe me when I said you were the one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, every day, you found a way out of the window to sneak out late</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said to meet me on the Eastside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the city where the sun don't set</em>
</p><p>Warriors held onto every chord and every word The Historian played, noting the sadness the song seemed to be veiling.</p><p>
  <em>Baby, you know I just wanna leave tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can go anywhere we want</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ride down to the coast, jump in the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just take my hand and come with me, yeah</em>
</p><p>As Sir Alex sang, The Historian listened contently as he pondered their future. They had their entire lives ahead of them. A life full of promise and hope. A life full of love.</p><p>
  <em>We can do anything if we put our minds to it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take your old life, then you put a line through it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love is yours if you're willing to take it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give me your heart 'cause I ain't gonna break it</em>
</p><p>Warriors felt his cheeks warming. He was enthralled with this man and every day he yearned to learn something new about The Historian.</p><p>
  <em>So come away, starting today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Start a new life together in a different place</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We know that love is how all these ideas came to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So baby, run away with me</em>
</p><p>Sir Alex pulled The Historian into the song, listening for the voice that he was entranced by since he was a young boy.</p><p>
  <em>Run away now, run away now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run away now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run away now, run away now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run away now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said to meet me on the Eastside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said to meet me on the Eastside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said to meet me on the Eastside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said to meet me on the Eastside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the city where the sun don't set</em>
</p><p>As the last note hummed from the guitar, The Historian looked up at Warriors, tears streaming down his face. Immediately, Warriors set the smaller man’s guitar aside to pull The Historian into a hug as the man wept into his shoulder.</p><p>“Shhh. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Warriors soothed as he ran his scarred hand through The Historian’s hair. He hoped one day he could learn the truth about what memories tormented his person like this. Someday, he hoped to be the hero The Historian needed. The man cried into Warriors’ arms as the sound of waves and winds echoed around them once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song lyrics are based upon "Eastside" by benny blanco, Halsey, &amp; Khalid, modified to fit the setting and story, plus a little creative omission for lyric sentences I could not easily adjust for fitting in the story.  This story was inspired by the acoustic version of the song that can be found on benny blanco's official YouTube channel here:</p><p>https://youtu.be/32MoxgA7_20</p><p>This song is beautiful to me and I just felt like writing a short story inspired by it.  I am only using it for fan-based written work for no profit.  Please go and support the artists that perform this magnificent song.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>